


【万白】字母梗 - U for Unconventional（不同寻常的）

by EloveHo



Category: all小白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo
Summary: 【O攻A受预警】世界观：AO数量加起来只有总人口的1/100，非常珍惜，因为身体机能高于beta而属于国家保护族群。社会默许AO任何一方的发情期来到时可随时随地进行性行为，无关人等主动回避。时间线完全服务于剧情，设定老万刚唱完HME，小白还在比赛里。（我太想看HME版本的omega万攻小白了对不起





	【万白】字母梗 - U for Unconventional（不同寻常的）

现在已经凌晨一点了，今天的录制时间远超预期，几个环节拍了一遍又一遍，导师们早已回酒店休息，只剩累透的选手们和摄制组还在燃烧生命。三个小时前王昊就能感受到他的抑制剂在渐渐的失去作用，他开始浑身发热，腿发软，股间的瘙痒越来与难耐，流出来的液体也渐渐控制不住，打湿了他的内裤。白曜隆感受到他的异样，只好用自己的身体为他做支撑，在他耳边尽力安抚他，想让他坚持到回房再说。

王昊从来没有掩饰过自己是个omega这件事，所以当一阵强烈的二锅头味从他倒下的身体迸发而出的时候，车澈只是无奈地扶着额头按顺序疏散选手和工作人员。白曜隆在王昊瘫倒下去的下一刻立马跟着蹲下，试图用身体和信息素将王昊和其他人隔开，大马士革玫瑰混着酒精味散开，像打翻了一柜台的香水般强烈。周围的人多是beta，只有少数几个被呛到的alpha感叹这对AO信息素的不寻常，O比A还冲，不知道白曜隆要怎么压制自己的omega。

等人都走得差不多了，白曜隆把王昊架到了最近的沙发上，自己坐在空的边边上。他的脑子早已被王昊的信息素搅得一团乱，下体恨不得把裤子撑破，红着眼睛只想找个洞操进去。还没等他有所动作，就看王昊一个打挺翻身把他压在了身下，双手撑在他的胸上，腿叉开在他身体两侧，硬挺的老二隔着裤子和他的摩擦。王昊的状态比他还不好，参加节目以来的压力和疲惫使得这波发情期比以往来的都要猛烈，撑在他身上居高临下地望着他的那双眼睛早已混沌，腺体处一阵一阵的痒，体液连他的裤子都浸透了，但这都不妨碍王昊伸出一只手拂过他的脸颊，用气声问：“要在老吴的沙发上被操了，什么感想？”

白曜隆反映了半天才明白他的意思，抓着沙发背的手一紧就挣扎着想下去，却被王昊强硬的压住，“这下老吴肯定不会忘记你了，真正的追星典范。”说完在白曜隆涨红的脸上“叭”得亲了一大口，开始扒自己的裤子。没了衣物做掩护，王昊的肠液开始滴滴答答得往下漏，二锅头的味道在空气中达到了一个新的峰值。被王昊浓郁的信息素折磨地意乱情迷的白曜隆很快就忘记了羞耻，开始脱自己衣服配合他。磨蹭磨蹭，卫衣卷到了胸上，再磨蹭磨蹭，裤子褪到了膝盖处，而人已经满头大汗了。王昊实在看不过，一边想着竟然有人能闻信息素闻到醉，一边美妞式叹气给白曜隆扒衣服。两个人好不容易坦诚相见，王昊迫不及待地将手伸向身后，挖了一手肠液，抬起白曜隆的腿就往他身下送。Omega的身体为了接受alpha而分泌的液体是世上最好的润滑液，纯天然，不要钱。但Alpha的后穴本不应该被侵入，开拓起来很是困难，好在omega的阴茎比较细，白曜隆也配合着深呼吸放松自己，两手在自己胸前胡乱捏揉，腿也不自觉地夹上了王昊的腰。王昊被撩的不行，看着两根手指能顺利的进出白曜隆的身体就迫不及待地抽出手扶着老二操了进去。

随着两人的动作越来越激烈，空气中玫瑰香水味也越来越浓，肠液从王昊的后穴溢出直接流到二人交合处，“咕叽咕叽”得被活塞运动打成泡沫再流到沙发上。阴茎被白曜隆的紧紧咬住，在感受一波一波快感的同时王昊后穴的空虚感也越来越强，而抑制的方法只有一个：他抽出老二，在白曜隆不满的哼哼声中挺身向前，把自己的颈窝怼到了白曜隆的鼻子底下，“咬。”“唔...万万…”白曜隆不满地扭动，老二擦过他的，换来王昊的一声闷哼和更坚定的口气，“我叫你咬！怎么，你的连Alpha本能都被操没了吗？”他伸手去够白曜隆的后脑勺，让人不得不梗起脖子，张嘴在他的腺体出狠狠的咬了下去。口水混着血液进入王昊的身体，生理上的瘙痒减轻了许多，可他内心的狠劲却上来了。一个omega能走到今天的这个位置内心自然不会是白曜隆式的love&peace，拒绝被支配的欲望迎着白曜隆的信息素而上，顶得王昊一阵心悸，身下动作又快了几分。白曜隆感觉自己像风雨中摇曳的小船，被撞得晕晕乎乎，嘴里下意识更加使劲，咬得王昊随着他们的律动一抽一抽的疼。

成年就被王昊拐回家的白曜隆连beta都没操过，更别说omega了。从来没有过“正常”性体验的他甚至不知道普通alpha一般至少能干操个四十分钟再射精，在王昊的信息素和技巧的影响下他平常也顶多只能坚持二十来分钟，更何况像这种刺激的场景了。果然没过多久白曜隆的结就出来了，结本是锁住omega不让其逃脱的东西，没有肉穴的压力alpha很难射精，就像套了个阴茎环般只能涨着。它随着王昊的挺动在他的小腹上一弹一弹，像个小皮球，每一次和身体的触碰都是对白曜隆的一次折磨，他没多久就红了眼眶。“老，老万，你摸摸我好不好？好涨，我想射。”王昊看着他委屈的表情反而停下了动作，喘着粗气推了一把他的阴茎，一只手抓着他沉甸甸的阴囊挤压，另一只手弹了弹他的结，弄得白曜隆一抖，不知是想迎合还是躲开。“我觉得你还是不要射了吧，alpha精液那么多，弄脏了老吴的沙发多不好？”嘴角带着一丝坏笑，“再说，你这么快结束是要被人说肾虚的哦。”白曜隆又气又难受，自己支起身体就往王昊身上撞，他这一下用力太大，让王昊的阴茎顶入了一个前所未有的深度，两人皆是一颤，“嗯！老万，求你了…”“靠，”王昊一下把他的腿扛到肩上，抓着他的膝盖就开始大开大合，“看我不把你操出个子宫来，给我生猴子。”“唔…不是猴子，是小白龙。”王昊听了简直笑出声，“好，是小白龙。”说完他俯下身，吻掉了白曜隆脸上的泪珠，“我全世界最好的白龙。”  
——————  
回来听说了这件事的贝贝表示：白曜隆你不愧是个逢喝必大的，老万一发情你丫真是啥底线都没有了。


End file.
